


Movie Night

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friendzone, Kissing, Papyrus x Frisk, Skeleton Boyfriend, Wing Ding Gaster, fan fiction, frisk and papyrus, frisk x papyrus, game, papyrus and frisk, skeleton, tall boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Papyrus and Frisk try to find movies they like. (Papyrisk. AU. Undertale)





	Movie Night

"HUMAN! I'VE GOT THE POPCORN! ARE THE PREVIEWS OVER?"

A tall skeleton runs into the room with a large bowl of popcorn in his hands. He was wearing his casual clothes, which consisted of a backwards hat and a small t-shirt with shorts. His T-Shirt read one of his trademarked slogans: " **COOL DUDE** ". The outfit always reminded them of a basketball one those jocks would wear on the surface. Papyrus was far from a jock, though. His narcissism was out of care more than it was selfishness. 

Frisk glanced over to the screen and see some more previews on the screen. The one currently playing was an unnecessary live-action movie based off a traditionally animated masterpiece. They turned back over to Papyrus and shook their head with a frown.

"DARN! GUESS I'LL BE PREPPING THE SODAS, THEN. HERE." 

Payprus leaned down and offered you the bowl of popcorn. Frisk saw a warm layer of butter over the top of the pile and licked their lips hungrily. They tok it from him eagerly and watched as he disappeared back into the kitchen. They started grabbing some handfuls of popcorn and shoving them into their mouth. At least he was able to make _one_ thing properly.

"Hey, kid."

They looked up from the bowl of popcorn and saw Sans leaning in the doorway. He was still in his pajamas, which just consisted of a white tank top and some blue basketball shorts. He was wearing his usual pink, fuzzy slippers as well. He took a step forward and glanced at the TV in front of Frisk. Sans chuckled at the sight.

"Move night, huh?" He asked. "Is this your chance of a second date?" 

Frisk gave him a defensive look. "No! I just wanted to watch a movie with Papyrus. Is that so wrong?" 

Sans held up his hands and backed off. He said, "Hey, I wasn't implying anything. It's really cool you're doing this with him. He doesn't have any other friends that come over, ya' know." 

"He doesn't?" Frisk asked. A pit of guilt came into their stomach and they held their sides discreetly. 

"Nope." Sans shook his skull. "But, hey, it's good you're here. Who woulda' known the human that fell one day would be sitting on our couch watching movies with my brother? It's good you're there for him, kid." 

He took a step forward and ruffled Frisk's hair as usual. He took his leave out from the room and gave one last wink to them before he disappeared up the stairs. Frisk took his words in and stared at the bowl of popcorn in silence. It was so sad that a friendly and cool guy like Papyrus would have few friends. A part of them was glad that they initiated one with him the day they fell in the underground. 

In a nutshell, Frisk related to him. They didn't have many people who accompanied them on the surface nor did they date. Although, Papyrus _did_ make plausible dating material. He was very funny, outgoing, loyal, and honest. He was also tall and Frisk would admit to crushing on tall people before. It's too bad they got rejected on their first date with him.

"-AH! SORRY ABOUT THAT, FRISK. I'M BACK WITH THE SODAS. IS IT ON NOW?"

Papyrus came back into the room with two cups of soda in his gloved hands. Why on Earth it took him 10 minutes to pour soda wasn't something they wanted to question. Frisk looked back on the screen and smiled pleasantly at the sight of the movie's main menu. 

They looked back at him and said, "Yeah. It's on." 

The skeleton plopped down on the couch beside Frisk and handed them their cup. The human took a swig of the soda before setting it down on the table in front of them and curling up in the blankets they were in. It wasn't necessarily cold but it gave a nice touch to Movie Night when you were wrapped in blankets. As with the popcorn and soda. 

Frisk took the remote off from the table and hit the play button for the movie. What they were watching first was a horror movie about a group of teenagers camping in a haunted forest. It was bound to be filled with cliches, but this was an experimental night for them and Papyrus. To see what movies they liked. 

Right when the movie began, Gaster suddenly came into the room and starting picking up the empty bottles of soda and the wrappers on the floor. He dusted off the table and put the full cups over coasters. For a moment or two, he completely blocked the screen and aggravated Papyrus. 

"DAD! YOU'RE BLOCKING THE SCREEN!" The skeleton scolded. 

He turned around and noticed he was standing right in front of their view. He tucked a few more bottles in the crook of his arm before he finally moved out of the way. He went over to Papyrus' side and leaned over the armrest. The two of them engaged in a conversation you could never understand. 

Gaster suddenly left the room with a wide grin on his face. Papyrus, on the other hand, was blocking the blush on his skull. Frisk turned over to their tall friend and tilted their head in confusion.

"What did he say?"

"NOTHING." Papyrus shook his skull. "LET'S WATCH, SHALL WE?"

The sudden change of topic caught Frisk off guard, but they obliged. They resumed the movie and the two of them watched it uncomfortably. For some reason, it felt like there was some sort of tension in the air between them. Part of Frisk told them they were hoping it was what they were thinking.

The movie, itself, was really boring story-wise. The only thing that intrigued Frisk were the spooks and scares. They found themselves leaning forward in anticipation at the mention of the scary villain. Papyrus was on the edge of the couch holding onto the bowl of popcorn for dear life.

Half an hour in, the villain made his debut and chased the teens around the campsite. He was holding a large chainsaw that was stained with blood on its blades. The sound of it prepping on echoed in the room and Frisk grinned. They waited patiently for the kids to get mauled onscreen. Papyrus, on the other hand, wasn't quite enjoying it as much.

"AAAIIEEE! TURN IT OFF, FRISK! TURN IT OFF!"

His wailing made Frisk jump more than the movie did. They immediately grabbed the remote and paused the movie. They happened to stop it right at the moment where the chainsaw came into contact with one of the teenager's heads. Papyrus looked at the screen and screamed again.

Frisk scooted over towards him and laid an assuring hand on his shoulder, which resulted in him swatting at it. When Papyrus realized it was only them and not the man hoisting a chainsaw, he relaxed. He even ushered Frisk's hand back on his shoulder and smiled sheepishly at them. Frisk felt their heart leap at the bony contact.

"AH...I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT." He rubbed his skull shyly. "I DON'T THINK I LIKE HORROR MOVIES. CAN WE WATCH SOMETHING ELSE?"

They blinked, taking his words in. Frisk soon nodded and got up from their seat to take the VHS out from the player. They glanced through the pile of movies set next to the TV stand. At the sight of a Pony movie, they picked it up and glanced back at Papyrus. When Frisk held it in the air, Papyrus blushed again and looked away.

"UM...THAT'S SANS'! NOT MINE. KEEP BROWSING, HUMAN."

Frisk threw it to the side and took a look at the other movies. Papyrus was shuffling in the blankets on the couch. His boots prevented him from laying down, so he settled by leaning on the arm rest and laid his feet on the carpet. He watched as Frisk set a tape into the player and returned back to their seat. They looked over at him and smiled.

"WELL?" Papyrus asked. "WHAT DID YOU PICK?"

"A comedy." They replied.

"AH! GOOD! THAT SOUNDS MUCH BETTER THAN THAT CHAINSAW GUY. YOU KNOW, BECAUSE IT ISN'T GOING TO KILL ANYONE AND SPIT BLOOD EVERYWHERE."

Frisk shrugged off Papyrus' statement and went back to watching the previews. They took the bowl of popcorn out from the skeletons' hands and started shoveling through it. Within 3 previews did they notice that the bowl was now completely empty. Frisk only had themselves to blame so they held the empty bowl up to Papyrus sheepishly.

The skeleton noticed the problem right away and took it from their hands. He said, "AW, THAT'S ALRIGHT. I'LL GO FETCH SOME MORE!"

Papyrus stood from the couch and started to head into the kitchen. Frisk got up as well and was right behind him. He turned around and gave them a confused look.

"-I'll go with you!" They exclaimed, blushing. "'Cause...the previews are still on, and all..."

"THAT'S ALRIGHT. COME ON! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW PAPYRUS MAKES POPCORN SO DELICIOUSLY!"

He continued on his way into the kitchen. It was moderately small but had enough space for the both of them at once. Their sink was now reduced to a normal level because of Gaster returning to the house. Despite him being taller than Papyrus and all....The whole jest of it Frisk didn't quite understand.

While Papyrus got a bag of popcorn from the pantry, Frisk peeked into their fridge. Before, all they had were few items that mostly consisted of frozen spaghetti and Sans' empty soda bottles. When they looked in, they saw normal leftovers and well preserved food. Gaster must be taking much better care of them if small things like these were improved.

"NOW, HUMAN." Papyrus got their attention. "YOU MAY BE WONDERING...HOW DOES PAPYRUS MAKE POPCORN SO GOOD? WELL, I'LL TELL YOU! I READ THE DIRECTIONS ON THE BAG AND FOLLOW THEM!"

"Uh-huh." Frisk watched him set the bag in the microwave. The skeleton turned on his heel and gave the human a smile.

"-BUT THAT'S NOT IT! AS SOON AS THE POPCORN IS DONE, I SET IT IN THE BOWL AND ADD SOME MELTED BUTTER ON TOP. THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT SO DELICIOUS!"

His proud nature of such a simple yet common concept tugged at Frisk's heart strings. Things like this is what made him so adorable. It's also what gave the human their feelings for this tall set of bones in the first place. His optimism and strong feeling of his actions was attractive. They clasped their hands behind their back and gave Papyrus a big smile.

"It tastes amazing!" They complimented. "Far better than how I can make popcorn."

Papyrus rubbed his jaw and closed his eye sockets. He said, "I KNOW. WHILE WE WAIT, I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WANTED ANY CANDY?"

"Candy!?" Frisk asked.

Their attentive response gave Papyrus all he needed to know. He went into the fridge and grabbed a hidden bag of chocolate candies. They were a Monster knock-off brand of M&Ms with the title of A&As. Instead of a white M on each piece, they had a white A. Frisk observed the bag and couldn't help but ask.

"Why do they have A's?"

"BECAUSE OF KING ASGORE, OF COURSE! HE'S SO SWEET THAT ALL OF THE CANDY COMPANIES MARKET OFF OF HIS NAME!"

Frisk couldn't come up with an objection so they fell silent. The sound of the microwave beeping caught Papyrus' attention. He grabbed the hot bag out from the microwave and poured the fresh batch into the bowl. He ripped open the bag of A&As and poured them into the popcorn. He swished them around with his free hand and added the melted butter afterwards.

"Bold." They commented. Papyrus winked.

\---

Frisk and Papyrus were finished watching the comedy movie after a couple of hours. The two of them shared a laugh every 5 minutes and genuinely enjoyed the film. The sound of Papyrus' laugh melted Frisk and they ended up enjoying the sound of him more than the jokes the movie made. The skeleton didn't notice their stare until the credits started to roll in and he turned to look at them.

"I-I'm sorry..." Frisk blushed.

"IT'S FINE. SAY, PICK ANOTHER MOVIE! WE HAVE TWO MORE HOURS TO KILL UNTIL MY BEDTIME."

They rolled their eyes but went back to the VHS player and browsed through the movies again. The human noticed a certain movie in the middle of the pile and discreetly shoved it in without Papyrus looking. The skeleton scooted to the other side of the couch and tried to get a glance at what Frisk had picked.

He was unsuccessful. Frisk went back to the couch rather smugly and took a seat close to the skeleton. Papyrus turned to them and had an inquisitive look in his eye sockets.

"WHAT DID YOU PICK, HUMAN?"

"A romance movie!"

"ROMANCE?" Papyrus eyed them wearily. "WHY? I MEAN, THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH A GOOD CHICK FLICK, BUT-"

Frisk held up a hand. "You'll see! Come on, just enjoy it with me!"

The skeleton was still suspicious, but decided to relax. He rested his back on the couch and watched as the previews started to play. Frisk assumed he probably wasn't a big fan on romances. It suited him well but the human wanted to try a trick up their sleeve. They were tired of being in the friend-zone while Papyrus was allowed to remain adorable like the cool monster he was.

\---

After the previews were over and done with, Frisk played the movie and the two of them watched the introduction play through. It was about two young adults in different colleges that met one day and try to get back together despite the struggles school puts on them. Why on Earth it wasn't about teenagers baffled Frisk. Their relationship's struggles were far from heart wrenching, yet the case was different for Papyrus.

When the couple on screen bid goodbye their second time, Frisk heard a sniffling noise. They looked over at Papyrus and noticed that he had small tears on the ends of his eye sockets. He noticed the human's look right away and quickly wiped them with his glove. He started to play with his fingers nervously.

"I...I WASN'T CRYING! THE SCREEN'S JUST TOO BRIGHT. YES, THAT'S IT."

Frisk giggled and turned back to the screen. Its resolution was at the right setting so they knew right away that Papyrus was lying. They thought it was rather cute that he was emotionally included in the movie. Frisk slowly started to scoot closer to Papyrus hoping that he wouldn't notice. He turned over to them when he heard their butt slightly drag on the blanket.

For someone with no ears, he was pretty darn alert.

"OH! ARE YOU COLD, HUMAN?" He asked, offering the blanket. "I'M SORRY IF I WAS HOGGING IT. HERE, TAKE IT."

He threw the blanket over Frisk's figure. They took the blanket off from them and gave the skeleton a glare. Papyrus didn't notice it because he was looking back at the screen eager as ever. Frisk threw their hands in the air in aggravation and just rested on his side. The skeleton was a bit uneasy but didn't protest or push them away.

Frisk smiled. They could feel his clothed rib cage on the side of their head. He was actually pretty warm for a skeleton. The human nearly melted at the contact and relished it when they could. They turned their head to get a whiff of his natural, manly smell. They heard something about boys having intoxicating scents on the surface. 

Papyrus, however, smelled like....spaghetti.

They decided to ignore this and just enjoy the feel of his bones. He was still caught up with the movie and Frisk decided to continue watching themselves. The movie was now at the point where the couple are reunited again and are leaning in to kiss. Signals went off in the human's mind and they quickly sat up.

He turned to ask them what was wrong until he felt their lips suddenly come onto the end of his teeth. Papyrus realized it was their way of kissing and a blush immediately spread back onto his skull. When Frisk pulled back, the skeleton was covering his face and trying to keep his posture together.

The skeleton turned back to the screen and saw that the couple in the movie were now french kissing. He whipped his skull back to Frisk and found that they were blushing as well. They had a hand on their cheek and was currently trying to cool themselves off. Papyrus felt really nervous and really confused.

"H...HUMAN! DID YOU MEAN TO KISS ME?" He asked.

Frisk sighed longingly. "It was exactly as I imagined it..."

This didn't help at all. Papyrus' blush wasn't going away and he now had a nagging feeling inside his shirt. Something telling him that maybe that kiss wasn't as bad as it seemed and that he actually enjoyed it. He hadn't had this feeling on their first date! Maybe it was just because they were watching a romance movie and he always had been a hopeless romantic. Or maybe it was because he felt this way all along...

He felt Frisk's hand come onto his femur and he turned to them. They were eying him worriedly and the blush was no longer on their cheeks. Papyrus was starting to feel horrible for making them worry for whatever reason.

"What's wrong?" They asked.

"I JUST..." He averted their gaze. "C-CAN YOU DO IT AGAIN...?"

Frisk tilted their head. "Do what again? Kiss you?"

Papyrus gulped. "UM...YES? YOU SEE, I THINK I KIND OF ENJOYED THE LAST ONE, SO-"

He was interrupted by Frisk's lips coming back onto his teeth again. Something inside him blossomed at the contact and he couldn't contain himself. He squealed just a tiny bit before he lightly pushed back. His own way of kissing, he supposed. How on Earth do humans do this on the surface?

Frisk pulled back and smiled. They moved a strand of their hair behind their ear and looked away. They asked, "Papyrus...?"

"Y-YEAH?"

"Do you like like me?"

"WELL, I..." He hesitated. "I SUPPOSE I DO! I REALLY ENJOYED THAT KISS AND A NEW PART OF ME IS GLAD YOU INITIATED IT. SO I GUESS THAT MEANS I LIKE LIKE YOU!"

They grinned and lunged forward at him. Papyrus let out a surprised noise when he felt their arms go around his back and hold him tight. His sternum rested against their chest and he blushed at the contact. He soon wrapped his arms around the human and let out a content sigh. Normally, they hugged as friends but this was much better!

"I knew it! You lied to me, kid!"

The two of them turned around on the couch and saw Sans looking down at them. He was at the top of the staircase and winked down at the human. His look was either flirtatious or he was just teasing them. Papyrus immediately let go of Frisk and placed a gloved hand in front of his skull defensively. It seemed he didn't like to show affection in front of company.

"BROTHER? I THOUGHT YOU WERE ASLEEP!"

"When I heard you two kissin', I couldn't help it!" Sans shrugged. "I knew you'd finally pick someone up, bro. You're cool like that. Know what I mean?"

Papyus blushed again and motioned up the stairs. He exclaimed, "PLEASE LEAVE!"

Sans waved him off and climbed back up the stairs. Papyrus and Frisk watched him enter his room and close the door quietly behind him. The skeleton sighed in aggravation before he turned back to his human and hugged them again. Frisk giggled and laid a kiss on the front of his shirt. Papyrus blushed again.

"I...HUMAN, THIS IS GOING TO TAKE AWHILE TO GET USED TO."

They snuggled deeper in his arms. "I know."


End file.
